


Deciding His Future

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Real Legends: Moments in Time [1]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Legends (2014)
Genre: Family, Growing Up, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Aiden's a young adult now and its time to decide what he wants to do with his life





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Real Legend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351723) by [Zephyrfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox). 



> *waves* so we (Zephyrfox and I) discussing zher verse Real Legends the other day, and this was sort of born from that discussion. There will be a series of one-shots all looking at young adult Aiden. It'll make more sense if you read zhers first, but probably works out well on it's own (still read zhers for the interesting story). Thanks for stopping by and reading!

Aiden’s POV  
He was nine when his life changed dramatically. In a relatively short time he had went from what he thought was a secure home with a dad and mom, to living halfway across the world with three dads. Normally he doesn’t dwell on that time frame, but he can’t help the wistfulness that sometimes makes him wonder how much different his life would have been had his aunt – the woman he thought was his mum – hadn’t betrayed him and his dad.

Glancing down at the packet of papers, he shakes his head, pushing away the thoughts of the past. They have no place here. Not right now.

“Thanks,” he tells the woman behind the desk, who just smiles at him absently, already working on her next problem or task.

Heading out to the car, he has two more universities to stop at as he tries to figure out which one he is actually going to attend. Of course, most the time the staff doesn’t even realize he’s there. He’s rather good at moving around without standing out, fading into the background and getting through supposedly locked doors. He couldn’t tell you which of his dads taught him best, because they all helped with those lessons, even if Q was far more discreet about the lessons than dad or pop. Even if he’s not sure, he’ll get all the admissions paperwork anyways, that way he can take his time deciding.

A few weeks ago he spent the evening with Q and Merlin discussing his future and what options he has available. They haven’t told dad or pop yet, because he’s leaning towards a career that he’s not sure they’ll really support him with. After all, they never wanted him having the life of a spy. Unfortunately, that was sort of unavoidable living with two spies and their quartermaster. Although, they’d probably understand if he did become a spy because of that. But no, that’s not where his interests lie. He wants to be able to help the ones that come home broken, or the smart ass ones like his dad who knows just enough to be a royal in the ass, but still needs the help. He’s going to become a psychologist, but he’s not going to specialize the way so many do. Instead he plans on completing degrees in the main four branches. Maybe later he will add some of the other branches just to make sure he is adaptable.

By the time he gets home almost six hours later, he has a pretty good idea which school he’s going to attend and what classes he wants. Now it’s just a matter of making sure he gets placed in them. If need be, he’ll enlist papi’s help.

“Dinner will be done shortly,” his dad comments when he walks through the door, “James and Q should be home soon too.”

“That’s good,” he replies with a small grin. Some things never change. Doesn’t matter that both dad and pops now are more of training agents then active agents, they still love getting up to mischief. Right now both are working for Five, making slow newbies try catching them within the city. Sometimes they go to other cities to make the newbies work even harder. They got a job that isn’t desk work, but isn’t exactly field work, a nice compromise considering. Any idiots who think that they’re ready to be Double-O’s get to face the two longest lived Double-O’s in the last thirty years. Most fail miserably, if they don’t end up in medical needing their body put back together.

“Finally university hunting?” his dad questions with barely a glance at the pile of papers he sets down.

Once a spy, always a spy, he’s thankful eye-sight problems aren’t an issue considering. “Yeah, I’ve narrowed it down to two different schools and programs. I wanna talk with papi first, before deciding for sure.”

“Those look like psychology degrees,” his dad states as he sets the table a few minutes later, eyeing the papers some more.

“That’s because they are.” He replies with a chuckle, his dad has a few different psychology and sociology degrees, so he can’t complain too much.

“Why would you want to do that?” the confusion is genuine, his dad really doesn’t understand.

“Well,” he hems not wanting to answer until Q is home since he knows his papi will support him, “I’ve sorta applied for a posting at Six in the psych department.”

“What?” the exclamation throws him back to years before when his dad was having issues with ‘legends’ warring in his head.

“Alec, calm down,” Q orders as his papi slips in the house, pausing to kissing dad on the cheek before giving him a quick hug. “I don’t know why you’re surprised. You have four psychology degrees, one sociology degree, and two degrees in public health.” Turning towards him fully, Q asks, “Figure out which ones will be best?”

He ducks his head, grinning at his dad’s flabbergasted expression. Pop and papi are the only people he’s ever seen get his dad that way.

“Yeah, three of them, but I sort of decided against the third on the way home. Leaving me with two.” He answers grabbing the papers to move them. A long standing rule is no papers at the dinner table, as it’s family time. Of course that rule has been broken more often than not, but they still try, and that’s what counts.

“Which ones will be best what?” his pop asks as the slowly-graying blonde comes striding in the door softly clicking shut behind him. “Oh, university time. You can always do what we did and go in– “  his pop doesn’t get to finish the statement because of the elbow that slams into his stomach.

“If you want to go to uni to get a psychology degree your fathers,” the word that is only used when Q wants to remind his dad and pop of their responsibility, “are going to support you.”

Grinning, he gives his papi another hug, this time a little tighter because he really does appreciate the support. It can’t be easy, the fact he is planning on working in that nuthouse, yet Q hasn’t even batted an eyelash over it that he’s seen.

“Just one question: why psychology and Six?” his dad asks.

“I think that counts as two questions,” his pop grumbles sarcastically.

“Because they need someone who actually understands the agent’s mentality. Let’s face it, had they had anyone like that back then, you probably would have healed a lot faster without jerking them around quite so much,” he answers seriously, meeting his dad’s green eyes.

Slowly his dad nods, expression serious as the past flashes between them: the fear and paranoia and panic, the bad nights and the episodes. “That’s true.”

“Besides, I lived with you three, how did you think I would end up anywhere else?” he asks playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

“He has a point.” Pop agrees, “Well then, we just have to make sure you can deal with whatever the idiot agents decide to throw at you.”

He just laughs, that’s his dads alright, they’ll support him thick and thin, even if they don’t understand. It’s great, far more than he ever expected back then.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
